Sly cooper and the gang in: Red Tide
by Stalin69
Summary: This story takes place after the events of sly three, where sly has a coma as well as Minor amnesia. After waking up from a Coma, sly joins Carmelita in Interpol, where the two are sent to Russia to help fight a rising communist faction known as RED. However things quickly get out of hand and the two are forced to work with a mysterious group fighting RED. Find out what awaits!
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place after the events of sly 3, and if sly actually did have amnesia.

Nurse: ma'am, he's awake.

Carmelita : oh thank god

Carmelita walks over to sly, lying on a hospital bed

Sly: hi carm

Carmelita has a slight look of shock on her face

Carmelita: hi sly, how do you remember my name

Sly: I remember you... and some other things... like these 2 other people...I just can't pin a point on it..

Carmelita breathes a breath of relief.

Carmelita: oh I'm sure those are just some of your old friends or something.

Sly: yeah I guess... but let me just get the details right, my name is sly cooper, I'm your partner in Interpol, I sustained amnesia trying to protect you in our last case?

Carmelita: yes, that's right.

Sly: oh and we are dating correct?

Carmelita blushes and remembers all the times sly flirted with her, all the gifts, notes and even that helicopter ride.

Carmelita: no, uh no we aren't

Sly has a slightly disappointed look on his face

Sly: oh.

The nurse walks in

Nurse: so he is ready to go mrs cooper, you are taking care of him correct?

Carmelita: we aren't married, and yes I will be taking care of him.

Nurse: oh, well sorry. But anyway he's free to go.

Carmelita: ok, thanks.

Sly and Carmelita proceed to get into Carmelita's car.

Sly: so where are we headed?

Carmelita: well I was going to take you to my apartment but chief Wiggins is finally in office today and I want to catch him before he leaves again, so we are headed to Interpol HQ.

sly: sounds good to me.

The two drive to Interpol HQ and walk to chief Wiggins office.

Carmelita: ok sly, I need to talk to the chief in private, however he wants you to go down to the shooting range and take a test to... uh... make sure you are still a functional Interpol agent after your head damage.

Sly: sure thing carm

Carmelita: sly, please don't call me carm when we are working ok?

Sly: sure thing... carm

Carmelita: just shut up and go all ready ring tail.

Sly sparks a smirk and walks down the stairs to the underground shooting range.

Carmelita in her head: I can't keep this act up forever. He will find out eventually... but if i slowly ease him into it... maybe he will be fine. Slowly though Carmelita. We finally got him and we don't want to lose him.

Carmelita walks into chief Wiggins office.

Wiggins: have a seat

Carmelita sits down across chief Wiggins desk. On it he has pictures, news paper clippings and data on sly.

Wiggins: so let me get this straight, you want me, to not only pardon the most wanted man in Europe, no, the world. And you want me to also make him and Interpol agent?!

Carmelita: look sir I know it's hard but he is a new man, he doesn't remember his past and he has tons of experi-

Wiggins: Did you know I knew slys father?

Wiggins turns around and opens a safe he then takes out a photo with him and slys dad on it.

Wiggins: He and I were good friends. I didn't even know he was a thief, and I knew that man for 12 years! However, I did find out one day, and that changed our lives.

Cut to slys father and young chief Wiggins at a diner.

Waitress: and for you?

Slys dad: I'll have the garden salad and a water please.

Waitress: ok I'll bring your food out when ready.

Wiggins: you know Zach you all ways make me feel fat as hell when you order the most healthy foods and I get a burger and beer.

Zach (slys dad) : yea well if you want to keep up this Macho look you have to eat like me!

(Zach jokingly does a few macho man poses)

Wiggins: haha, but Zach, normally you'd flirt and fail with any of our waitress when we go out to eat. Even the male on-

Zach: it was a bet ok, a bet! And I think I found the one Wiggins, so I'm gunna "try" to stay loyal.

Wiggins: haha, you? Loyal?

Suddenly two polar bears walk in in suits and black glasses, like secret agents but secret agents don't have shot guns.

Polar bear one: you two are coming with us.

Zach: easy now gentleman! I'm sure we can do this peacefully!

Polar bear two: save it, after what you did to our boss I wouldn't be surprised if-

Suddenly Zach pulls out his cane and grabs onto one of the polar bears guns with it and launches it at the other polar bear, knocking him out.

Polar bear one: Tom! Tom no! Stay with me buddy it's gunna be ok!

Zach: I say we get out of here now Wiggins.

Wiggins: shouldn't we call the cops?

Zach: not unless you want me to get locked up with these two!

Wiggins: wait what?

Polar bear one: YOU BASTARDS, YOU KILLED HIM!

Zach: relax, he's just blacked out.

Polar bear one: ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!

He reaches for his shot gun and Zach grabs Wiggins and pulls him towards a ladder to the roof.

Zach: we can talk latter about this ok Wiggins!

Wiggins: look Zach I have known you for ages and the most you could have done is sleep with a girl and the next day have her boyfriend walk in on you to and start screaming! It's not a crime you'll be fine!

Zach: that only happened like once!... ok maybe a lot but still that's what I'm not worried about now follow me dammit!

The two go up the latter and on to the roof

Zach: rio has its charms at night huh?

Wiggins looks up to see the bright lights of the tropical city, each light wasn't anything to nice, but together they were beautiful. Wiggins: yea, yeah it does.

Zach: ok follow me, all most all the roofs in rio are connected via walkways so we should be fine. I know a place where we can wait for this to die down.

Wiggins: fine, but you owe me a huge explanation for this, and no smooth talking out of it as well!

The two begin to run off onto the roof tops

Mean while back in the diner

Polar bear one takes out his phone and calls someone.

Polar bear one: hey, boss, they got away and took down Tom.

Voice on phone: oh dam. I'm sorry. Is he... dead?

Polar bear: no, but he will be if I don't get him to an ER.

Voice: go, I'll send a team to track the raccoon down. I want him dead, not two of my best men.

Polar bear one: thanks sir, oh yea, he was also accompanied by one other person, I think he might be with Interpol.

Voice: if he's eating dinner with a thief then he must be corrupt. Then again, if that coon was able to rob me without an alarm going off, then he might be a master at his game, and his game involves a lot of smooth talking. Still, one less cop makes our jobs easier.

Polar bear one: yea I guess your right, I have to go take him now, Tim out.

Cut back to Wiggins and Zach running across rios many roofs and walk ways

Zach: almost there! Just a bit further!

Wiggins: Zach... I... am not... as fast or... fit as you... can we... please take a.. rest?

Zach: fine, one minute.

Wiggins sits down on top of an air conditioner and starts to catch his breath.

Suddenly a group of polar bears pops climp out of a hatch on the top of another roof to your left, each have an assault rifle strapped to there back.

Wiggins: aw hell

Wiggins takes out a shock pistol

Wiggins: this dam prototype better work!

Wiggins pulls the trigger but nothing happens. He tries again, nothing.

Wiggins: screw it.

Wiggins takes out a pistol and with amazing marksmanship shoots all of them in the leg.

Zach: dam, where'd you learn to shoot like that?!

Wiggins: I learned it at my new job.

Zach: what, Interpol?

Zach says jokingly

Wiggins: actually yes, I've been promoted for two agent last week, I was going to tell you but I guess I just forgot.

Zach: oh...dam.. anyhow we should get going.

Zach in his head.

Aww hell, what will the gang say when I bring a dam cop to our hideout?

The two start to head towards the direction of the safe house.

Wiggins: uh, Zach I think they are shooting at us.

Zach: it's fine, they won't be able to aim while shot.

The two continue to run and the sound of gunfire goes away, drowned out by the sound of police sirens.

Zach, it's just over there, we just have to make this jump!

Wiggins looks over the edge of the building the two are on to see a street bellow them.

Wiggins: you know I can't make that jump.

Zach: I'll jump over and then grab you with my cane.

Wiggins: yea ok.

Zach jumps across and sticks out his cane ready to catch Wiggins, when suddenly police bust out of the hatch of the building Wiggins is on.

Cop one: FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

Wiggins: woah woah I'm in Interpol calm down!

Wiggins shows the cops his badge.

Cop 2: fine, but that man over there is wanted for more crimes you can count.

Wiggins: what? No!

Cop 3 over hundreds of cases of robberies, breaking and entering, disturbing the peace, violence, and the list goes on.

Wiggins: no, that can be true. Zach tell them!

Zach:... its true.. all of it. I didn't want to bring you into this. I'm sorry.

Wiggins: how could oh do this? I'm your best friend dammit!

Zach: I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry

Wiggins: look Zach just put your hands up and let them take you, It's the right thing to do.

Zach: I'm sorry. But I can't do that. This is where we part ways my friend.

Zach starts tearing up

Zach: Good bye...

Zach throws a smoke bomb down and the cops start shooting. When it clears Zach's not there. Wiggins just stares at where is best friend used to be. He stared for a long time.

Cut to an dark office, with Tim (the polar bear from before) talking to a Pearson behind a turned chair.

Tim: sir, our team didn't manage to kill him but they were able to place a tracking shot in him. Should we go after him?

Pearson behind chair: no.. it was risky enough to send our men to kill him, let others do the job for us.

Polar bear one: who do you have in mind sir.

The Pearson behind the chair picks up his phone and starts to call some one

Pearson behind chair: yea, it's me. Mr. big don't you remember? Crime boss of the largest city in the west. Listen I got someone I want you to kill, but I want you to wait till he starts a family, that will hurt him the most.

Mr big turns towards a window and opens its curtains, revealing the city of zootopia in all its glory.

Cut to sly walking into the shooting range.

Sly walks into the shooting range and notices that it's all most completely of dummy's and targets.

Voice on loud speaker: ok sly let's start this up, your goal is to hit as many targets as possible as quickly as possible. You need to eliminate 40 in one minute to be able to pass. More would help as well.

Sly: ok, so what should I use

Voice: well I placed your weapon of choice on the table over there, I'll be watching you through the security cams while you go. You may start when ready.

Sly: got it.

Sly Walks over to the table and grabs his cane. He stares at it. It reminds him of something. A owl. His dad. Carmelita. And two other people. But he just can't pin point who.

Voice: Ahem

Sly:oh yea. Ok. Let's go

Sly runs towards the first set of dummy's and picks up the neck of one with his cane and spins it in a circle knocking down any dummy in its path, he then launches the dummy to another group knocking at least 6 down. He then jumps on another dummy and leaps from dummy to dummy knocking down any extras in his path. He jumps up off one and kicks another. He then starts hitting dummy's in pressure points that wouldn't kill them but knock them out.

Sly to himself: man, I'm good. No wonder carm chose me as her partner.

Sly to himself but louder to make sure the voice heard

That and my dashingly handsomeness.

Voice: I can hear you sly, and you have all ready gotten to 147, you can stop now... I don't want to reset all the dummy's, they are heavy...

Sly: oh, ok sorry.

Voice: don't be sorry, you did amazi- hold on one of the cams just went down give me a sec.

Sly turns to look at one of the cameras, it drops down, but then gets back up again, and is looking right at him, right into his eyes. He could have sworn he saw some kind of drawing of a turtle head on the lense, but only for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Sly and Carmelita are sitting on a commercial air plane. Sly takes out his phone and starts to watch the news. He half watches it, mainly just staring off into space and occasionally reading the head lines. A predator rights movement in zootopia, some turtle turning himself in so his hippo friend can walk, all pretty boring stuff. Sly glances over at Carmelita who has her pull down table out with files about there new case all over it. Sly started to read the main file.

"As you know Russia has recently been pushing for a greener energy production. Recently the Russians opened the kaiser mark 3, the largest nuclear power plant in Siberia and the world. A lot of people in Siberia are furious and worried that they will lose there oil industry related jobs due to the cheaper cost of energy. Interpol has intercepted messages from certain terror groups and believe they may attack the plant with the assist from the Siberian nationalist terrorist group know as R.E.D. They are extremely dangerous and on every single country's most wanted group. Only 7 spots away from your partners former gang. Your goal is two oversee the shipment of a large amount of uranium that if fell into the wrong hands would be catastrophic. Russia has requested Interpol assistance because they are worried that R.E.D might hack into troop formations and coms. You are not Russian troops. Don't mess this up. Good luck."

4 days later.

Carmelita and sly are watching the shipment truck get closer and closer to the plant. Russian escorts following it closely.

Sly: it's really hard to see a white transport truck in the middle of a snow shower huh?

Carmelita: true. Focus on the mission sly.

Sly: why not change it two pink? Or green? Or maybe black? Well then it would be hard to see at night I guess.

Carmelita: sly. Stop.

Sly: oh no I got it! Red!

Carmelita: SLY STOP IT NO-

Suddenly a explosion sends the truck flying into the air and Russian raid sirens

blasting at maximum volume.

Russian announcement system:

ATTENTION ALL UNITS, CARGO SHIPMENT INDIA DELTA BRAVO HAS BEEN ATTACKED, REPORT TO SECTOR NINE IMMEDIATELY.

Carmelita: oh...my god...

Sly: HQ come in transport is under attack over repeat transport is under attack.

HQ: understood. Get in there and clear it out, Russian reinforcements ETA 30 minutes.

Sly: come on, we have to get down there

Carmelita: yea, ok. Let's go kick some commie ass.

The two start to run towards the explosion as so do the Russians.

Sly: well I don't know if they are communists carm.

Carmelita: come on ring tale, R.E.D? They have to be. I'll shoot any that come from the left, you take the right. code 3 fatalities allowed.

Sly: ok let's do this.

Suddenly the sounds of bullets fill the air, although the dense snow makes it sound like a small fire fight, not the massive one they just walked into. 4 lynxes in ski masks with LMGs pop through the snow storm which is getting worse and start shooting.

Russian soldiers are pinned down by the mass of fire, and another group of lynxes advance towards them, axes, grenades and shot guns ready. Suddenly, Carmelita takes out her shock pistol and flips back its stock and extends its barrel, she all presses a button and a red dot sight pops up. She breaths in and holds her breath. One shot. Two. Three. Four five six. Seven. Breath out. The group advancing towards the troops drop dead on the snow. Carm hears sighs of relief from the soldiers. However one of the lynxes musters what little it haves left and throws a Molotov at the Russians crowding around he only cover, the recked van. They catch on fire immediately. The screams are something of nightmares. Sly then jumps towards the group with the LMGs. They spot him and start missing him, missing him like they were storm troopers. Sly kicks 2 at once and bats another with his cane. The other one turns to shoot him and sly sticks his cane in the beast's gun's barrel. The bullet bounces off the (now steal enforced) but of the cane, back into the chamber and explodes, killing the lynx.

Sly: well that wasn't so hard huh?

A lynx appears behind sly with a pistol to his head

Lynx: no, no it wasn't.

Out of no where a shot rings out. Silence. Thud, a lynx dead.

Sly: hell of a shot carm!

Carmelita: that wasn't me, and all the Russians have been ordered to fall back and wait for reinforcements...

A figure starts walking towards them, marksman rifle in hand. He is dressed in white cammo and is wearing a white metal mask that completely cover his face and has blue lights where is mouth and eyes are. Sly and carm duck behind the van not even breathing.

Masked being (in strong deep Russian accent): yea, yea I took care of them. You got the Russians to retreat right? Good. Rescuing you from that prison is paying off all ready.

Carmelita presses into her ear com.

HQ come in, we have a third party involved. HQ come in!

Masked being: you blocked all radio right? What do you mean signals are coming from where I am no one is he-, hold on. Carmelita breaths in... and slowly breaths out. The masked being takes out duel traders and steps around the van to see slay and carm.

Sly: wait!

The masked being tasers them.

Masked being: HQ, I found those two Interpol cops you were talking about... funny this is though,

He then presses a button on his neck, pulling back the metal mask revealing a raccoon with a scar on the right side of his face.

Raccoon: he looks a hell of a lot like me.

So that was part two, I really do hope you enjoyed and please, leave feedback! It really helps me out, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

One hour later.

Sly wakes up on some form of plane. He trys to get up but he is cuffed to his seat. He looks out the window to see a wing. on the end of it there is some kind of trapezoid rocket that's propelling the plane. He looks back out the window and sees there's another on the back of the plane. And on the other side as well. He starts to struggle but remembers his captors amazing hearing and just keeps quiet. He picks up on a conversation from the cockpit.

Pilot: some hellish weather we've been having huh?

Masked being from before (MB): da, haven't seen anything like this in a long time. You get word of Zulu squads status on recovering the package?

Pilot: yup, they made it back to base, no casualties.

MB: that's a relief, I don't want to lose any more men so close to operation suez.

Pilot: coming up on HQ, prep for landing.

Sly looks out he window to see a huge mountain, and they were heading right at it

Sly: slow down or you'll kill us all!

Pilot: I thought you said you knocked em out for an hour an a half.

MB: that's what I thought..

Suddenly an area on the mountain about 5 meters tall and wide opens up and reveals a hanger. The "plane" slows down, and the rockets on the side of the wings flip down, revealing that it (along with many others in the hanger) is actually a VTOL ship. It lands and the pilot and MB get out of the cockpit and the pilot unlocks carm and sly, while the MB points a pistol at Carms head.

Sly: don't you touch her!

Pilot: shut up before he shuts you up.

They walk outside to see a bustling hanger, VTOLs landing and taking off, soldiers in full white armor getting on and unloading. They the get on an elevator and start going down. They get out into the out sides of an interrogation room. They are met by a small group of soldiers, all of them wearing white camo body armor but one, who has black armor on and a pin that says Lieutenant.

Lieutenant: ready for interrogation sir.

MB: at ease men. Is summer here?

Lieutenant: she's at the main desk ras.

Ras (MB) thanks.

Carmelita starts to wake up, she was being carried by Ras to the interrogation room and was set down in a chair.

Carmelita: huh.. what's going on?

Sly: carm!

Ras: she's first. Put her in I'll be there In a sec, I just have to talk to summer first.

Lieutenant: yes sir.

Sly: don't touch her you bastards!

Ras takes out his pistol and bats sly in the leg with it.

Sly: OW! What the hell!

Ras: shut. Up.

Sly in pain looks up and notices summer for the first time. She's sitting in a chair leaning back feet on table. She's a white wolf with long black hair with blue eyes and blue streaks in her hair. She is wearing black armor like the lieutenant however she doesn't have a helmet and the armor only covers parts of her legs and she is only wearing a chest plate.

Summer (with a slight Australian accent): hey there good looking.

Ras: is the room ready to go?

Summer: yea, just go on in and give me the signal.

Ras: will do, and sit down an at least make it look like you aren't half assing this.

Summer tilts the chair foward and pulls her feet back. She then presses a button on the desk and a computer screen pops up.

Ras starts to walk into the room.

Sly: don't lay a finger on her!

Two soldiers are standing at the entrance of the interrogation room one of them starts talking.

Soldier: permission to speak freely sir?

Ras: make it quick.

Soldier: can we just shoot him already?

Ras: no but if he acts up again tase him.

The soldier smirks.

Soldier: will do sir.

Ras walks into the room and shuts the door.

The room is split into two halfs via a glass wall with a chair on each side and a flood light on each. The side Carmelita is sitting in has a cargo door behind her.

Ras: shall we start?

Carmelita: screw off you terrorist scum.

Ras: lady you have the wrong people, we are not R.E.D.

Carmelita: you lie as bad as you smell.

Ras: let's just forget you said that. What is your name and current occupation?

Carmelita spits at the glass.

Ras: one inch.

The cargo doors behind Carmelita start to open revealing a vast bellow freezing taiga.

Ras: every time you lie or not answer, I open the door an inch.

Carmelita: ok fine. I'm an Interpol agent and my name is Carmelita Moyetta.

Ras looks up at the flood light in his room. It flashes green.

Ras: what was your mission?

Carmelita: to over see the shipment of enriched uranium.

The flood lights flash green.

Ras: were you and your partner alone?

Carmelita: yes.

Flood lights turn green.

Ras: see this isn't hard. Did you send about a signal to anyone before you were captured?

Carmelita: no.

The lights turn red.

Ras: well so much for your good streak. On e inch.

The doors open another inch. Carmelita starts the shiver and rubs her hands.

Carmelita: I'm telling you, we didn't send a signal!

Ras: the machine doesn't lie, but you do. One inch.

The doors open even further.

Carmelita: fine... we did send a signal to Interpol. And no we don't have tracking signals on us. Now please, close the doors.

The lights turn green.

Ras: close it by two inches. Not all the way.

Carmelita try's to spit but the spit freezes to her lips.

Ras: what is your partners name?

Carm: sly cooper.

Ras: how long have you known each other?

Carmelita: a couple years.

The lights turn green.

Ras: are you dating or married.

Carmelita: no.

The light turns green

Ras: huh, that's surprising.

Carm hears sly quietly laugh.

Ras: last question. How long have you two been working together?

Carmelita: ever since we met.

The lights turn red.

Ras: two inches, now your back where you were.

Carmelita: I'm serious!

The lights turn red.

Ras: another two.

Carmelita's lips are now frozen from the cold.

Carmelita: please! I'm not lying!

The lights turn red.

Ras: you listen to me dammit and you listen good. We are not your enemy. We are not R.E.D. Tell us!

Carmelita says nothing but shivers.

Ras: fully open the doors, slowly.

Carmelita can feel her blood starting to cool, she cannot take any more of the cold. Literally.

Carmelita: one...month...

The lights turn green.

Ras shut the door and get her to the med bay. Bring in the raccoon.

Two soldier come in and the glass wall slides up. The soldiers walk in and one picks up Carmelita. They walk out and are about to get on the elevator when Carmelita punches on OF the soldiers and kicks the other. She then picks up the soldiers pistol and shoots slys cuffs off.

Carmelita: let's go sly!

Sly: carm, stop. We are out gunned and do you know how to pilot a VTOL?

Carmelita: I-

FREEZE

Summer is standing up next to Ras and a group of soldiers, each holding a pistol or SMG.

Carmelita: you won't shoot.

Summer: PUT DOWN THE GUN

Carmelita: sweet heart I work In Interpol, you won't shoot me in fear of me shooting one of you on the way down.

Sly: ENOUGH!

Without thinking sly jumps towards the soldiers and they step back, while doing this he throws his hat at Carmelita's face it hits her, she grabs it with her other hand but while Doing so sly rips the gun off her and unloads the clip.

Ras: if you weren't cops I would have shot you dead by now. Taser her and bring her to there holding cells. Forget the med bay.

Summer and two soldiers tase Carmelita and drag her into the elevator.

Ras: get in the interrogation room.

Sly: right away, "sir"

Ras: one of you get on the computer.

Sly walks into the room and the glass comes down. Ras walks in as well and sits down.

Ras: let's cut to the chase. Name.

Sly: sly cooper.

The lights flash green.

Ras: what was your last mission.

Sly: me and Carmelita where trying to take down a crime lord or something on an island. I think.

The lights flash green.

Ras: Good enough for me for now. How long have you and your partner worked together?

Sly: a couple years.

The lights flash green.

Ras: that's not what she said but the lie detector said you aren't lying... someone go get a techie to fix the machine, no more questions till it's fixed.

5 minutes later.

Sly hears the elevator open an a voice.

Voice: ok I'm here, what's the problem?

Ras: machines broken.

Voice: I just fixed it yesterday, the mics in the room are probably broken, I'll fix it.

He rolls in and stops in the doorway.

Voice: sly?

Sly: who are you?

Voice: it's me... Bentley, don't you remember?

Hello again! I know this chapter wasn't the best but I just wanted to get it done so I could move onto the next one which is pretty important. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! It's highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Sly: no, I don't.

Bentley: sly stop messing around, I haven't seen you in ages, where were you?

Sly: no I honestly don't know who you are, did we work in Interpol?

Bentley: what? Sly do oh have amnesia or something?

Sly: actually I did, my last mission I damaged my head on it and got it.

Bentley: well that explains a lot, so what DO you know?

sly: well I know I'm an Interpol agent and and that Carmelita moyeta fox is my partner.

Bentley: who told you that?

Sly: Carmelita.

Bentley: that devil! She lied to you sly!

Sly gets out of his chair

Sly: what did you just say!

Bentley: sly, she lied to you, your in a gang! Don't you remember me? Murray?

Sly: look I don't know what your talking abou-

Suddenly images of him, Murray, Bentley, heists, the van all fly into his mind. And he falls to he floor.

Bentley: sly!

Ras: do not touch him.

Ras is sitting in a chair leaning back and hasn't taken his mask off since he first "met" sly.

Ras: you touch him it will mess up his head. Make him forget you forever. I have seen this before.

Sly starts to clutch his head. The memories, they flash into his mind, faster and faster. Until he has just white. Then he is in the claws of some monstrosity. On an island. With some baboon yelling. He screams in pain. He kicks and just has enough room to take out his cane and start swinging. Then a gun shot. Then back to reality, he is about to hit Bentley.

Sly: oh my god. Bentley! I'm so sorry bud!

Bentley: what... what happened?

Ras puts down his gun he shot into the ceiling.

Ras: you said something that triggered a flood of memories. He is old self.

Sly: I... I just...

Bentley: it's all right. But sly... I think Carmelita has some explaining to do.

Ras: don't worry, as soon as he fell I commend med bay, she is on her way now. Alone.

The elevator door opens and Carmelita. She looks like nothing happened, well except she has no blaster.

Sly: why'd you do it carm?

Carmelita: do what?

Sly: lie to me? Lie about my life? my friends? The gang was my family!

Carmelita: I... I don't know what you are talking about...

Sly: don't lie to me.

Carmelita: I...

Sly; tell me dammit, tell me!

Carmelita: I did it so we could finally be together! It was our chance! To finally be together!

Sly: I'm... I'm sorry.

Carmelita wipes tears off her face.

Carmelita: no, sly in sorry I shouldn't hav-

Suddenly sly grabs her and kisses her.

Ras: what the hell just happened. Is this... do they do this often?

Bentley: well sometimes.

Suddenly the elevator opens and a tiger In white armor but with black shoulder pads comes out screaming with a assault rifle. Behind him is... well someone with a flame thrower on his back with his arms crossed. He is covered in white armor but it has black burn marks, he is also wearing a gas mask which covers his face.

Tiger: PUT YOUR HANDS UP NO- oh hey no ones dead. (In a American accent)

Ras: a little late now don.

Don: well I mean, no one is dead are they? We heard gun shots but SOMEONE had to take his sweet time adjusting his leg armor.

Masked one (strong German accent): I said he was just interrogating and this was normal. He wouldn't shut up.

Don: hey, you COULD have been dead if I didn't show up, COULD! But I am a sexy selfless angel tell them Felix!

Felix: he said to me "I hope summer will see me"

Don: no I- shut up Felix!

Sly: who are these people?

Ras: these are your future squad mates. But first, you have to do something for me.

Sly: what?

Ras: actually first, let me give you a tour of your new home, your apart of peace walker now. At the end I have two gifts for you.

Sly: uhh, ok?

The group enter the elevator.

Felix: by the way, my names Felix and this is don. He's the demolition man and I'm the pyro. I wear this mask because I have a breathing problem. I won't die without it but it hurts without it.

Sly: ok.

Don: yea I'm pretty much the sex charm on the team.

Felix elbows him

Don: ow! Ok fine I'm the demo, I blow things up. Summer is our sniper and Ras is our all around guy. You will be the stealth guy and Bentley will be the smarts.

Ras: ok we are now entering floor one, the hanger, this is where all of our vtol ships dock and depart, pretty self explanatory. Sly looks out the elevator to see the mass hustle of the hanger. Just like when he came in.

Ras: this is floor 2, cafeteria and rec area. We don't allow visitors but luckily we have a fair share of musicians here.

Sly sees a food court with a couple of people at a bar, some ordering food from the main cafeteria area, some eating and some listing to the band playing and chatting to there friends.

Ras: this is our armory and lab right now we are working on artillery and power armor. Sly sees a group of scientists working on what appears to me a giant mech, but one is working on what appears to be a mortar but a lot bigger. He pity's him, probably the sole worker on this project.

Ras: here is our sleeping quarters, every soldier and member gets his or her own room, with couples getting shared rooms.

Don pushes sly and Carmelita together while making kissing sounds. This time Carmelita elbows him.

Don: worth it...

Ras: here we have the grow area, we grow everything g from coffee to coconuts here.

Sly sees a massive area of trees, crops and even a small park, with the roof being covered in grow lights. On the sides of the massive area are hydro and areo Pontic areas.

Ras: and finally we have the command center, where we will be getting off.

The group gets off into a room with large numbers of computers, briefing rooms and turret controls for outside the base.

Ras here we are, if you will follow me.

Ras leads the group into a briefing room that summer is all ready in. On the table is a replica of slys cane, although it has two buttons on it and a trigger.

Ras: I made a replica of your cane, but I modified it. The cane now doubles as a marksman rifle, pressing the green button will make a scope pop up, it does only have room for 2 bullets, so pack lots of clips. And the red button electrifies your canes end.

Sly: thanks!

Ras: and for gift number two, I found him in Australia. And when I told him we broke out Bentley, he was happy to join us.

Murray: Bentley! Sly! The murray is happy to see you!

Sly: you to old buddy.

Ras: but first things first. I don't fully trust to yet, so your gunna do a mission for us and then you will be allowed to stay here. You aren't going home, that's a risk I'm not willing to take. Your mission will be to steal data plans from a RED outpost, we have heard radio chatter of something big but we just don't know what. We will all be going on the same trip, but sly you will

Be the only one entering the base if all goes well. This is the map of he compound, study it. One hour till you should be on he vtol ship. I'll see you then.

45 minutes later. Ras is on one of the VTOLs alone.

Ras (in his head): no, he couldn't be related to me. Mother had only me. Besides, he doesn't look like he has frozosis. But maybe one of my elders got it on with... Maybe. I don't know... only time will tell. He looks over to see the group, all armed and ready for the mission talks as they head over to the ship.

Ras: only time will tell.

PLEASE READ! ok so I know what your thinking "well that amnesia story sucked". Yes it was short however I wanted to do other things with the story. I am honestly shocked on how many people are reading my story, and where they are from! Shout out to my reader in Greenland! Thank you guys so much!


	5. Update

Hey guys, just letting u know that I'm not going to be able to work on the story for a while. I'm going somewhere without reception for a while so I wot be able to upload until then. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

One hour later Don: yea I know it adds another flavor and that flavor shouldn't be there!  
Felix: yes it should. It makes the burger taste better.  
Don: no it just makes the hamburger taste like cheese!  
Felix: did you mean cheese burger?  
Don:ham. HAM.  
Murray: The Murray thinks that hot dogs are better.  
Felix: meh, they are ok.  
Don: oh come on Felix I'm sure you like a big meaty tube going down you- Ras: OK ENOUGH! We are 10 minutes away from the R.E.D. Outpost and I'm gunna kill that ten minutes by running through the plan again. Ras gets out of the cockpit and walks into the main area where his comrades are sitting on each side. He presses a button and a screen comes down.  
Ras: As you know since 1958 we have exporting gold to be able to pay for our and the old mans needs. We call our HQ old man by the way rookies. RED exports oil, gold and chemical/bio weapons to make money. Our scouts have reported an increase in RED infantry, tanks and multi purpose artillery/AA platforms. MAP. We believe this is because RED has gotten a hold of the massive motherload of gold Zulu squad spotted last week. Ras then pulls up a picture of the outpost on the screen. Ras: the second we land 2 companies of infantry will light up the west wall. They will kill all guards on the wall and watch towers on all corners of the square outpost. This will draw RED units to the west gate. Now by then the tanks would be combat ready and MAPS as well. We are going to fly over and bomb the garages and MAPs on the east side. The maps will all be out of AA mode so this shouldn't be a problem. Now sly as you know you will be jumping out as the bombs fall. They will hit before you and will create a distraction as you hop on the main control tower in the middle here. Sly you will get into the tower using an escape hatch on the roof and open all gates and these two vaults here. Ras points to two strange looking big half circle hatches in the ground.  
Sly: some big vaults. Why would they leave em out in the open? Ras: we don't know. Anyhow the rest of us will then land near the west gate where we will all... well except Bentley. He will be working a mortar. Its something one of the tech wizards and him have been working on.  
Bentley: it's a micro artillery cannon actually.  
Ras: ok da sure. I don't trust mortars. One killed my buddy while he was using it in 1941.  
Sly: wait how co-  
Ras: questions later. I talk now.  
Carmelita: have you ever noticed how you talk and sound more Russian some times Ras? Ras: questions later. I talk now. Don, you will blow the west wall when I say. We will then storm in . The gates will have opened and I'll have a squad flank the enemy. They should surrender. Then we will come up a plan for getting vaults open. Ok, questions?  
Sly raises his hand Sly: so how do I not die when the bombs fall again? Ras: ok times up sly get ready to jump we will be there in a minute. Sly: oh, oh ok?!  
One minute later. (I know I'm sorry for skipping such a big plot point of sly putting on his stuff...) Ras presses a button and the vtols back opens like a cargo plane. Ras: you ready?  
Sly: if i die, tell my Murray I loved it.  
Ras: go!  
Sly runs and jumps off the plane. He notices bombs hitting the base like Ras said. He pulls his chute when he can clearly see he building. He lands and opens the hatch.  
Sly: huh, that's strange. The control room is empty. Sly flips a lever that says ALL GATE OPEN. The gates all open. All most as soon as they do a explosion swallows the west wall in flames. Sly: oh yea. That's why. Sly then finds a thermostat and turns it up to 80. Sly: dam its cold in here.  
I like it that way.  
Says a Russian voice behind him. Sly here's the cocking of rifles.  
Person: turn around and you die. Now tell me little raccoon, what did you come here for?  
Sly: gold, some cheese but mainly to bond with the family. Person: funny. You won't be laughing soon though my friend. Now do you see that red button? I want you to press it. I want your side to do this to Russia. Do it, or you die. Sly: ok... fine.  
Sly presses it and the vaults open.  
Sly: woah you just made our job easier. I'm so scared. Then two huge missiles come out of there own "vault" and the third one has 4 smaller ones come out. Sly: what did you just do?  
Person: I believe you meant to say "what did I just do". Now I don't want to ruin the surprise so you will just have to wait and see. Until we meet again. He then grabs one of his two guards and holds him in front of him towards a window. 3 sniper shots ring out and hit he guard. He then throws the corpse at sly and it hits him, flying him out a window. Person: come on now. To the bunker.  
Sly pulls out his cane and hooks it to a gutter bellow him, and then jumps down, getting rid of the energy that would have killed him if he just fell all the way. Suddenly a air raid siren goes off and 2 vtols lift off and fly away, and another comes from behind sly and swings around exposing its back to him. It opens up and Ras steps out.  
Ras: come on! 4 of those missiles are gunna come right back down! Sly in his head: how could that person known that the out post was gunna get raided? He had to, because of not they wouldn't destroy there own base...  
Sly runs up and jumps in followed by Ras. The door goes up and the vtol flys away. 30 seconds like sly hears a BOOM. Ras: command what just happened!  
Sly in his head: I just ruined my chance at a normal life. That's what happend...

So I wrote this on a plane and am uploading it from a cafe. I came here to eat but came back because I realized it had wifi! I'm in Alaska btw and I can't get reception to upload so that's why I had to get wifi. 


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start this chapter I would like to apologize for my last chapter. Lots of spelling mistakes and a cringey couple areas. Sorry)

Ras hits a couple of buttons in the cockpit and the screen from earlier starts playing he news. A female pig looks like the main anchor.

Pig: we are getting reports of two what appear to be missiles that have just launched from Siberia. We are going to a live feed of the missiles now.

The screen cuts two video of two missiles passing through clouds gaining altitude.

Pig: it's highly suspected that RED was responsible for the launch of the missiles.

Suddenly the rockets breach orbit and one suddenly stops. The other keeps going but it's flames start to flicker and stop.

Pig: it appears that... he's the rockets have stoped. It seems like they must have malfunctioned. I'm getting word that the Russian federation just formally declared war on RED as well, and will be holding a emergency meeting this Friday about how t- suddenly sly can't hear the broadcast anymore, all he can hear is laughing from his comrades.

30 minutes later.

Cuts too the team in the cafeteria

Sly: you know they have burgers up there right? You two wouldn't shut up about them on the plane.

Felix: we had them yesterday. Besides everyone here loves noodle night.

Ras: you can't beat noodles.

Sly: hey Ras, can you explain why your Russian accent fades and gets strong from time to time now?

Ras: ah yes. I should start from the start. I was born in 1913 in Moscow. My father was a doctor and my mother a teacher. We lived a good life. My father supported the Russian revolution and when the communists came to power he was rewarded with a higher standing job as a head of a hospital. When Germany declared war on mother Russia i was already serving her. I joined a elite squad known as black spear. We joined up in major battles or went on covert missions. We captured "the Gustav" from Germany on one raid and then some how snuck it close enough to hit Berlin. Don't ask me how. We were the first Russians to ever do so. We had to abandon the gun when we were discovered however. We fought elite Japanese troops in Siberia and assaulted there main HQ in Siberia and captured it then abandoned it. You're in it now. When the war was ending I thought I would be hailed as a hero. We all did. But we saw things. Things that if got out would ruin russia. Stalin ordered my unit on a mission to raid a nazi tank production head quarters in Berlin. We went in, killed everyone and then gave word that we were done. The red Air Force then started to bomb the building, killing all of my comrades. But me. I was captured and sent to a Siberian gulag. I spent 5 years there. Every prisoner but me was from a polar bear village in Siberia that refused to work in factories. One day after a year of planning, we rioted and broke out. The old, sick, woman, children and a few men headed for the trans Siberian railway about 5 miles away. They would then hijack a train and head as Far East as they could, then cross into Alaska. Me and the rest of the men knew that reinforcements would be coming and we had to hold them off or die trying...

Cuts back to a gulag in semi ruin, as Ras and a large group of polar bears stand or crouch on a big wall, while other polar bears are in front of the wall behind rubble and others in the guard towers.

Ras: remember comrades! Only try and shoot the soldiers in places they won't die! Kill the officers! Remember your family's! Fight for them! Fight for Russia! Here they come!

Defenders: URGHA! (Yelling)

Russian infantry trucks and tanks start to come into view

Ras: WAIT!

They get closer

Ras: WAIT!

The tanks drivers pop up to start scanning the rubble and infantry starts to get out of the trucks.

Ras: NOW!

The guards all start firing on the soldiers, catching them off guard. One of the trucks explode and some polar bears hijack a tank and turn it against its owners. Another tank shoots the wall sending some polar bears flying along with chucks of the wall.

Ras: TAKE DOWN THAT TANK!

The hijacked tank shoots the other tank. Destroying it.

RAS: MEN OUTSIDE THE WALL FALL BACK! FALL BACK!

The men outside the wall start running back, more and more of them dying, but not as much as the un prepared soldiers.

Ras to a polar bear left of him: got any spare ammo brother? I'm almost out! I think we will win this battle!

Just then the scream of shells can be heard and gets louder and louder.

Ras: ARTILLERY! GET DOWN!

artillery shells slam into both the wall and outside of it, engulfing everywhere Ras can see in explosions and fire.

I want you to shoot him.

Says a voice.

But sir, he said not to kill any troops! It's not right!

Ras opens his eyes to see the ruins of the gulag, the soldiers stepping over the bodies and remains of the prison. He sees a cougar in an officers uniform and a wolf with a large scar across his fore head in a soviet soldier uniform.

Cougar: do it private or court martial for you!

Wolf: I'm sorry...

he then shoots Ras in the head.

Ras: the last thing I saw was the snow. It came down along with my body. I ladies there dying for I don't know how long. The snow piled up. Higher and higher till all I could see was white. I don't remember much after that. I froze. About 25 years later I thawed. I was lost. I wandered aimlessly until I found a little trade outpost. The man in it told me what happens to Russia. I worked there for a couple months until I saved up enough to travel East. I found that old Japanese base In a mountain and made it my home. I fought with a few villages near by it against the soviets and people joined me at my home. Soon we were a a little happy battalion. I had a doctor look at my head. Turns out it skimmed right by my skull. I had a nasty semi circle dent along the side of my skull there and that doc said he was working on something to put there. I went under surgery to place a augmentation on my brain via skull. It sounds crazy I know. But it made me smarter, stronger. And better. My doc told me that the bullet did bend my skull and the skull knocked into my brain. It damaged my speaking part so I'll lose my accent from time to time. It's also destroyed the part of my brain that love is processed. I no longer find sexual attraction to anyone or thing... does that answer your question cooper.

Cuts back to the cafeteria

Sly: yea.. yea it does... well uhh... I better be headed to my room now...

Summer: your in room 372A.

Sly: thanks, hey anyone seen carm?

Don: she left a bit ago.

Sly: oh.. ok.

5 min later.

Sly in his head: 370, 371 ah! 372!

Sly opens a door to reveal his room. He walks into a room with a couch, and a small table with two chairs along with a tv and some other stuff. From there to his left was a Bathroom and right was a washer and dryer. Straight ahead was a bedroom with a big dresser, mirror and bed. He opened the dresser to see some clothes and night wear. He starts to put them on when Carmelita walks out of the bathroom.

Carm: sly?

Sly: carm?

The two just stand there for a couple seconds.

Sly: well I guess Ras thought we were a couple.

Carmelita: is that a bad thing?

Sly: no I just...

Carmelita: you just what?

Sly: I just don't know if I'm ready. I spent all this time trying to make it where we can be together and now that it's here I just-

Carmelita kisses sly.

Carmelita heads towards the dresser and picks up the nightwear and starts to get changed.

Carmelita: come on ring tail, stop worrying!

Sly: well I mean I would love something to take my mind off it...

Carmelita: i wonder what that would be?

Sly: I wonder.

Sly in his head: you know, I could get used to this life...

End of chapter

OK hello! I have a treat coming up for you guys and if all goes well should have another chapter ready this weekend, so I'll save my thing that I do down there till then, peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok just a heads up now. I had a complication so I couldn't write. I'll be putting up a chapter or two every month.

Sly wakes up. He's completely naked. Carmelita is gone. He turns to his right and sees a pack of condoms opened with a note on it.

"We do not have a pregnancy ward here. Be safe -ras"

Sly smiles and gets up, showered and changed. He heads down to the cafeteria

He gets him self some food and spots the gang. He heads over.

Sly: hello.

Summer: took you long enough. We've been waiting for you.

Ras: da. Today you and Carmelita will be joining other infantry units in the test.

Carmelita: huh?

Felix: it's a test all of us except you two had to do to join the squad.

Bentley: well, expect me of course.

Ras: Bentleys physical state means that he couldn't do the test. We have him a mental form of it though and he did pass. I'll be accompanying you two and 10 other hopeful soldiers. If you fail you won't be kicked out, but you won't be going on a lot of missions. With us at least, don't think failing gives you an alibi.

Sly: so when does this test start?

Ras: be at the training room at 3:00.

Carmelita: and where would that be?

Ras: ah yes. Floor 0 is the hanger and basement 1 is the training room. I would load up sleep if I were you. I'm headed to the lab with Bentley, I'm needed for tests. I'll see you later.

Don: me and Felix are headed to the armory. We're gunna "test" some new guns.

Carmelita: I'm gunna take Rases advice and head back to sleep.

Murray: THE MURRAY AND SUMMER WILL B-

Sly: ok ok, I got it. I'm gunna eat and then head to the garden place thing I saw earlier. I'll see you all later.

15 minutes later

Sly walks out of the elevator and his eyes are hit with the glow of a massive area that's roof is entirely made out of grow lights. He starts walking down a path towards what looks like a little park. He notices that only gorillas in green outfits are tending to the crops. He walks further along and comes to a little park. It's empty expect for one gorilla siting on a bench resting. He walks around and sits on the bench.

Gorilla: I heard about you. The names bastion.

Sly: mines sly, but based off what you said I guess you all ready know.

Bastion: yup. I suppose you're wondering why only gorillas work here yes?

Sly: actually I was wondering where you get your hair done girl, it looks fabulous!

Bastion: ha ha ha.

Sly: but really though why are only gorillas here?

Bastion: we were all captured by a RED terrorist cell in the Congo of all places. We were sent to Siberia to be killed on video as a RED propaganda video. However, on the way there the tank in front us was hit by a rocket. That made the rest of the convoy stop immediately. The two other trucks and only other vehicles in the convoy had RED soldiers pour out of them. Then we saw him. He was in full black with a gas mask on. He pulled out a flame thrower but this was no regular flame thrower. The flames were bright red. They would catch onto a man like he was paper. It would cover his body while he screamed in pain. Then stop just before the man would die. Yes, it was non lethal but my god. It must have been very very painful. All the men start to flee. All but But 5. They hide under there comrades body's and poped up when he least expected. He put his hands up as soon as they poped up. One walked up to him, hit him in the Back of his head with his gun so he blacked out. He then unscrewed the two canisters of air from the mask and stuck two of the fuel tanks for the flame thrower up there...during this time the men and a few woman armed themselves and were headed towards the five, the sounds of VTOLS advancing as well. The five ran. We got picked up. We were all farmers and to repay our saviors we worked there "farm" for them.

Sly: wow. Quite a story.

Bastion: maybe. But I'm sure yours is longer. Anyhow it's time for you to continue that story. Until we meet again.

He then slaps sly across the cheek. Hard.

Sly: ow! Why would you do that!

Ras: oh don't cry little raccoon. You aren't special! Actually, you kidna are!

Sly looks around to see a that he's inside a vtol along with carm and the other recruits. All are being woken up.

Sly: what's the deal Ras?

Ras: we found you sleeping in the grow level. Normally we gas the recruits with knock out gas when they get to the recruit room. You were special.

Sly: but why?

Ras: so they don't know how to get back to base!

Sly: huh?

Ras starts to address all the recruits

Ras: listen up! Welcome to day one of recruitment! You are being dropped 70 miles south from and RED out post. You will all jump in groups of 4. There are 24 of you. That means 6 groups. This will be your group for all 3 tasks. The group with the highest score gets recruited. The group to take the outpost and radio us gets 5 points. The next 3 to get there get 1. Last two get none. You will be dropped along with supply's. Some food, weapons, axes, pots, tents etc. you will not be given a flare or any form of communication device to communicate with us. You are alone. Do or die. Any how we will be knocking you out again. You will wake up at your landing zone. Good luck.

Then black.

Then white.

Sly stands up to freezing cold and white. He looks up to see a massive mountain before him.

He realizes that he's not the only one waking up. Carmelita, a female dingo and a male coyote. They all start walking towards the supply crate.

Dingo (in Brazilian accent): hi. Names Clair.

Sly:sly

Carmelita: Carmelita, but you can call me carm.

Coyote (in slight Indian accent): mine is coal. We should make shelter before it gets dark. All of you set up your tent. I'll cut down some trees for fire wood. Take inventory.

Sly: right.

Coal takes an axe and heads off deeper into the forest they are in. The rest assemble tents. And take inventory. Coal comes back a bit later and starts a fire.

Coal then takes a spare tent that was dropped with them and cuts it into one large tarp. He sticks two long poles of wood into the ground and puts the tarp over it and cuts a hole at the top.

Coal: back in the sinai we would do this at night will stay warm while we cook and eat. Come, and bring some of the food we were sent with. The gang sit in the large tent of sorts. Carmelita starts to melt some snow to boil noodles in.

Clair: I suppose we can start formally introducing our selves now. I'll start. My names Clair, I'm from Brazil. I was born on the ocean and have always loved it. I worked on a cargo ship that was headed to china when we were boarded by Pirates. They took over the boat and turned it towards Indonesia to sell the whole thing and its contents on the black market. We were going to be sold as slaves. We were held captive and were going to be sold like scrap. We were bought by a strange man. He bought some cargo as well. He bought us, took us out of the ghetto that we were being sold in and then called the cops. He said all of us can go except for the head engineer. He said that he needed someone to help him install some massive generator. That man turned out to be a RED head engineer named Patrick. We fell In love over the next few years. You see RED wasn't always awful. They helped those who couldn't help themselves. However when the leaders of RED stated to become communist we fled. We were picked up by an attal convoy and we both joined. RED wanted to send a message about deserters. They sent the bloody five to kill us. They only killed my at the time fiancé... I wanted to get back at RED. Enlisting in this squad would be the best way I thought and continue to do so...

coal: dam. That sucks.

Clair: it's ok. It's not your fault.

Silence

Coal: well I suppose ill go next seeing that we have so many volunteers. My name is coal. I was born in England. I lived there till I was 10 and then my family moved to Egypt. My father was in charge of a large portion of the suez canal. I fell In love with the desert. It's massive size, always changing beautiful sands and it's hardy plants and animals. I knew I wanted to work In the desert. I moved to India after college and became a oil driller in the thar desert. About 5 years later I was contacted by the British and Indian government. They said that they wanted me to join a team of explorers in Antarctica that were part Indian and English to drill into parts of a disputed Indian and English claim in Antarctica. We were the compromise and our goal was to find anything valuable. I was selected due to my oil drilling skills and ability to survive in extreme climates. When we got here we immediately found tons of uranium, magnesium and zinc. We weren't the only ones there, so was RED.

Sly: you know for a terror organization that I never heard of, they sure do get around

They all slightly laugh

Coal: anyhow RED didn't want anyone knowing about there presence in Antarctica. Killing all of us would set an alarm. Letting us live after seeing us would also be risky. So they took one of us hostage and said if anyone talks about what they saw down here, RED and the valuables underground, the hostage would be killed and they would be hunted. They told us to say the hostage fell down a crevice. I was the hostage. They took me to Siberia and forced me to drill for them. A year later the well I was working on came under attack by Russian troops. Not wanting to be thrown in jail as a RED soldier, I fled. Right to attal HQ. It was there I joined up and decided to make a difference in the world.

Carmelita: nice. You don't strike me as the oil man.

Coal: what, more of a coal man?

A few chuckles

Coal: so, what's your story:

Carmelita: well I-

I'm not going to say sly or Carmelita's story. Your reading a fan fiction about them, so odd are your a pretty big sly fan and know this. Also I'm lazy.

The four continue to tell stories and eat semi late into the night.

Carmelita: well it's getting late. We have a big day tomorrow so I suggest we all go to bed.

Clair: alright. I'll put out the fire. I'll retire to my tent in a bit. Good night guys.

They all go to there each tent.

Sly falls asleep very very fast.

He awakes to the park from before, but this time his home is in the background. He takes a seat at the bench next to bastion, who is silently waiting for him.

Sly: so are you some dream god or something?

Bastion: maybe I am, maybe I'm not. We all have our secrets, as a "master thief" I thought you would know this.

Sly: some secrets should be shared.

Bastion: true. In fact I'll make a deal with you. You tell me a secret about yourself and I'll tell you a secret about anyone.

Sly: but your just a dream, why should I care about what I say to you or what you tell me.

Bastion: should you?

Sly: I... fine. Here, I uh... have dated other girls then Carmelita?

Bastion: fair enough. Now I will tell you a secret about someone.

Sly: aren't you going to tell me who?

Bastion: then it wouldn't be a secret that I'm telling you. Just a fact.

Sly: don't get deep with me here man.

Bastion laughs.

Bastion: I'll say this, it's someone you know.

Sly: well that doesn't help much

Turning his head away from his home

Sly: say, why is my house up there?

But bastion is gone.

Sly: hey, where did you go?

Female voice: I'm over here! I've been telling you that! You know I swear I've been telling you this ever since they gave us the numb gas!

Voice: sir and ma'm, we ask that you not talk during this part of the procedure, it can damage and slow our progress.

Female voice: ok.

Voice two: I want to remind you that what your doing will help the cause tremendously. It could even reduce your problems with breathing, cramps and numbness.

Voice one: sir, we are ready.

Voice: two, ok. Let's start on her.

Voice one: sir shouldn't we wait for the gas to fully kick in?

Voice two: bah, it's only really important that we have it fully affecting him. You may drill when ready.

Female voice: what? I'm sorry for talking its just AHHHHHHGGHHHGGGGGG MY GOD

Sly here's the sound of metal tearing bone and flesh.

Female voice: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD INCANT SEE I CANT SEE I CANT SEE HELP ME PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP AGGHHGGGGGGh!

Silence

Voice two: what a shame. You may start on the second one when ready.

Sly: hears a drill get louder and louder and louder till he screams in pain of the sound.

Silence.

Sorry about the long wait. It's just been hard to find time to do this there last weeks. I hope to write more in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so just a heads up. As you probably noticed, English is not my first language. So if I make bad spelling mistakes sorry.

5 days later.

Sly:I told you we should have went through the valley!

Bastion: did you not see those flashes? RED troops for sure.

Clair:bah, we could have took em.

Carmelita: I would rather be cold hiking up the mountain then shot at in the valley.

Sly: true true.

Bastion: so, how much longer do you think?

Sly: I honestly don't know, but it better be soon, we are running low on food.

Bastion: leave that to me!

Carmelita: huh?

Bastion: have I never told you about my foraging skills?

Sly: no, at least I don't think.

Bastion: well one time I was in a large convoy escorting POWs. We got ambushed and we had to retreat. I spent 60 months in west China scavenging and hunting till I found a way back to a RED outpost. Killed all of the shits and radioed for help.

Carmelita: wow, that's so... weird?

Bastion: no, it's fine! I would have seen the same thing!

Clair: uhh guys, I can see the outpost!

Sly: for real?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dammit I'm telling you, I saw a glimmer! It's gotta be a group of hostiles!

Don't get your hopes up kid.

Hey, it's not kid! It's Dimitri!

Ok sure...kid. Now get some rest

Dimitri: alright sarge, sorry

Sarge: no it's fine. Hell we were all looking for hostiles at first.

Dimitri walks inside the outpost and heads to his barracks

Dimitri: hey guys, the game on yet?

No but kick offs about to start! Get a drink and have a seat! Also shut the door!

Dimitri: sure sure ivan hold on!

*shuts door

Dimitri: so who you all rooting for?

*mix of Moscow mules and Peters wolves.

Ivan:what about you?

Dimitri: meh, not a big soccer fan myself. But hell whatever stops me from thinking how we got missiles into space but they won't come down

*laughing

Ivan: welcome to the glorious RED revolution!

*more laughs

Tv: and now would all rise for the Russian national anthem

Dimitri: come on now comrades. We are all Russians here. Stand up

*all take off hats and stand up

Dimitri: you're all hell of good men. You should all know that.

10 minutes later

Ivan: so "squad leader", what's your story?

Dimitri: I was born In an oil town. We were friends with RED troops, as they came to town and bought oil. When I was 14 they attacked.

Ivan: RED?

Dimitri: no, attal. (Just a heads up the "good guys" are called Attal)

Ivan: wow, I'm sorry

Dimitri: they killed everyone. And I mean everyone. The flames. I still remember. I got away though...

*thud on roof

Ivan: did you here that?

Dimitri: no, oh god look, the dam mules are coming back!

Mean while on roof

Sly: ok I'm here, now what?

Bastion: remember the plan, lock the troops inside and then make your way to the command center and open the back gate for us

Sly: got it

Sly carefully makes his way down and seals the door shut. He then climbs up and walks across the power lines, above patrolling red units. He notices a shiny gold nugget in the back of ones pocket

Carmelita on intercom: don't do it. Do NOT do it.

Sly:come on, for old times sake!

He jumps down and starts to sneak up on the guard. He reaches in the pocket

Guard: what THE HELL?

He turns around to see sly about to hit him with his cane. Swing. Bonk

Sly: so yea we need to be on a tight schedule now.

Back to barracks

Dimitri: alright well I have to take a piss, I'll be back.

He walks to door and realizes it's stuck

Dimitri: what the hell? This doors shut?

Ivan: huh? Just pull harder

Dimitri: my god look! We've been sealed inside!

Ivan: god dammit let me try

He walks over and try's to open the door, and fails

Ivan: Sergio, come try!

Sergio: sure, you little men have mussel of child!

A large polar bear stands up and try's

Sergio: what? Sergio can not open!

Ivan: my god he's right, it is sealed!

Ivan stands on chair and pulls out shot gun

Ivan: comrades! We've been sealed in by attal scum! To arms! Break down the walls!

Bastion: sly, the natives are getting restless! I can hear yelling!

Sly: relax the doors open, now get in here!

*the trio run inside into the command tower and bastion grabs a radio com

Bastion: password is Apple crisp.

Radio: your clear. What is it?

This is test squad 2 requesting evac over

Radio: roger, evac inbound. ETA 15 minutes

Bastion: well shit. Get ready we have to hold down here for 15 minutes.

Sly: Welp, it's been fun. Good to know all of you!

Carmelita: shut up ring tail! Just hold your ground!

Suddenly the side of a barracks is smashed down and out runs a massive polar bear with a machine gun

Sergio: where is Attal scum hiding!

Clair: quick, shoot the opening! Don't let them out!

The group starts to fire all weapons at the opening.

Clair: here, let's give em some of this!

Clair throws a can shaped grenade at the opening

Carmelita: what was that?

Clair: knock out gas.. or chlorine.

She smirks

Dimitri: shit! Gas!

Sergio:no! Will not let friends die to coward gas!

Sergio runs into the bullets and gets shot a few times, yet manages to get to the armory entry way.

Dimitri: Ivan, get ready to help that son of a bitch! You got your medical kit?

Ivan: you know it comrade!

Sly: one got into...

Clair: looks like an armory!

Sergio runs out holding a mini gun and guns strapped to his back

Sergio: COME HERE LITTLE COWARDS!

He starts shooting at the tower and hits Clair in the arm.

Clair: SON OF A BITCH! You'll pay for that, EAT MUSTARD GAS YOU SHIT

She throws a can of mustard gas at him and into the barracks

Bastion: fire at all escape points! Box them in!

Carmelita: isn't this a bit savage?

Ivan: GAS GAS!

Voice from behind them: shit lads! We're pinned in!

Sergio: NO! GO, GET TO ARMORY, SERGIO WILL PROTECT! RUN NOW!

Sergio starts to duel wield a machine gun while the rest of his comrades run in and get gas masks

Bastion: savage now?

Sly: just shoot him!

Dimitri: everyone masked up!

Group: DA!

Ivan: comrade! Over here! Let's get you patched up

Sergio: thank you comrade! I wil-

Suddenly Sergio is shot in the lung by a snipe round from the tower

Bastion: he's down! Hell of a shot there sly!

Sly under his breath: sorry big guy..

Ivan: SERGIO! NO! SUPPRESSING FIRE

The group starts to light up the tower and Ivan runs to Sergio's side

Ivan: no, no! Stay with me!

Sergio: it's is ok friend...you and Dimitri have been like the family they took away from me...I am going *cough cough to a better place...I will see my family once more now...thank...yooooooou

Sergio slumps over.

Ivan: I...I'll see you up there buddy

Snow starts to fall

Bastion: evac almost here! Just hold on!

Sly: they've broken through!

Clair: the elevator is down and I tossed nerve gas in the stairs. It will slow them down regardless of gas mask.

Bastion: look! Our rides here!

A VTOL comes into range, and pulls up next to the window of the tower, its main door opens to show Ras standing in the door way

Ras: change of plans! Get in!

They all jump in except for Clair

Clair: hold on, I just want to download this bases lay out, start to shut the door I'll be that quick!

The door is 3/4ths down when a masked figure jumps out of the hallway

Bastion: NOO!

Clair: what the!

The attacker pulls out a knife and starts stabbing her relentlessly.

Bastion: OPEN THE DOOR!

Ras: I can't. Its all ready coming down and RED fighters are all most here...we have to go.

The attacker cuts off her head and shows it up to the crew right before they pull away. It is the last time bastion will see the girl he secretly loved

As the ship pulls away Dimitri hears screaming from the ship.

Dimitri: you take Sergio...I take one of yours...

Bastion: WE NEED TO GO BACK!

Ras: we can't... you were the only group to make it back.

Sly: what? But how?

The Russian army. They surrendered to RED, lot of there men joined up. Some ran away. Some are fighting them. We have contact with a large Russian army force that is fighting RED as we speak. We are headed there along with every man I could muster now.

Carmelita: wait, why would he Russian army just give up?

Ras: they...they fell.

Sly: what?

Ras: Moscow. . A lot of other cities...are now craters.


	10. Chapter 10

Cut to Ras giving a video conference presentation to a large number of squads. Ras: as you know, the recent attacks on the Russian government and army as well as other nations has thrown the international community in shambles. We have news of hell breaking loose in Africa and a invasion of South Korea by the north. While the rest of the world solves these problems and decides how to solve RED, we are currently all en route to help Russian army remains at Moscow. As you know Moscow and other cities were hit by the chemical and biological weapon "the red death". It's a mix of Chlorine gas as well as a modified form of the Black Death. The gas damages the lungs, the plague finishes it off. RED desperately wants the city. We want it as well. Russian troops have taken 1/4 of the city and are dug in. We need to take and secure a path way and the Kremlin. It's a military and moral victory if taken. I won't lie to you, this is Stalingrad levels of fighting with WW1 levels of attrition. Gas masks ready boys. Remember this isn't a fight for Russia but for freedom! Onwards comrades! 10 minutes later Sly: hey Bastion, you feeling alright? Bastion: huh? Are you talking to me? Sly: yea, why what's wrong? Bastion: you know my names coal right? Sly: What? No coal is a different person. Bastion: sly. You're seeing things. I AM Coal. Ras: what's going on? Bastion: sly thinks that I'm someone named "Bastion" Ras: are you for real sly? Sly: yea, why? Ras: You have a sickness. We call it the sickness of "Him". Sly: what? I feel fine. Ras: we will talk about this later. For now try and focus on the mission. Sly: Yea...ok I'll try. Coal: you sure? Sly: oh... you look like you again now. Pilot: sir, we are encountering heavy flak, you need to jump as soon as possible. Ras: so be it, everyone get ready. Our target is the blue sky scraper right next to the kremlin. Target the roof and await my orders when we land. Pack light as w- Suddenly, the VTOL shifts violently to the right Pilot: we just got fired upon by a Stinger, I used up the flares to shake it, you need to jump now, or we all die! Ras: so be it, everyone prepare to jump! Pilot: to late, brace for impact! A rocket slams into the left side of the VTOL, sending it plummeting towards the ground Ras: EVERYONE STRAP YOURSELF IN! Pilot: I'm going to try and land us on the main road, it's the only one big enough. When we get down cut right and climb the blue skyscraper to try and resume the plan. I'll be coming with you, just I case I don't make it. Ras: alright. Count down the elev- The VTOL slams into the ground, and slides along the road, sending shrapnel and asphalt everywhere. It erupts into flames. Luckily it split In half, the cockpit and the main hull were separated. Carmelita: everyone ok? Don: yea, someone should go check if the pilot is ok. Suddenly the cockpit explodes. Don: or not. Anyway, anyone got a plan? Ras: you, Felix and Summer will head up that black sky scraper adjacent to the blue one, you will escort her to the roof. Where she will be able to provide fire support for the rest of us as we get up to the blue sky scraper and Secure it. Good luck. Murray: THE MURRAY DOESN'T NEED FIRE SUPPORT, THE MURRAY ONLY NEEDS HIS FISTS! Sly: Alright big guy. Now come on. Summer: good luck. Five minutes later Don: Ok, you can go to any country for a week on vacation, where do you go? Felix: probably... Greece. Don: Aren't they in a depression or some shit? Summer: Yea, but I mean I'm sure you could find a way around the chaos. Felix: Ja, I mean they do have some beautiful beaches, and women. Don: But Felix, I thought you were gay! Felix punches Don in the shoulder. Don: OWW! Felix: what about you Summer, where would you go? Summer: Probably Hawaii. Don: I was gunna say Brazil but now that I think of it Hawaii sound better. Summer: id just love to get out of this frozen hell hole and go to somewhere nice and sunny and warm. Felix: hold that thought. You see that? Felix points to an armored Jeep with a heavy machine gun on top. One RED soldier is manning the machine gun while two other soldiers appear to be setting up a mortar. Summer: Don, NO. Don: come on, we got to! Summer: let's just go around it, no reason to give up our position. Felix: I don't know, I always wanted to drive one of those... Summer: NO. If we get shot, the entire mission could be comprised! Now, let's move to the east aro- Don: TO LATE COVER ME! Don: starts screaming and running towards the Jeep, the mortar soldiers notice and start to yell at the machine gunner in Russian. Summer: oh for fucks sake. Summer takes out her sniper rifle and takes aim at the machine gunner. Felix: the gun shield looks like it has 1 inch thick glass. Try 0.350 rounds, armor penetrating of course. Summer: all ready on it. Summer breathes in and fires. The bullet goes through the glass and slams into the gunners heart. Felix: good shot. Don: pulls out his rifle and guns down the two mortar gunners. Don: SEE! What did I say! Easy! Felix: He is gunna get us all killed one day. I swear on it. Don: alright, dibs on the gun! Summer: I'm driving. Felix: but I... fine. Sly: so what's the plan to get up to the roof? Ras: your not gunna like this, but we have to take the stairs. Carmelita: why? Ras: we take the elevator, they cut the ropes and even if they don't, I'm sure they have a machine gunner waiting at the top for anyone who comes up. Sly: alright. Well this is gunna suck. Murray: don't worry sly! The Murray will help you! Carmelita: what is he talking about? Suddenly Murrays picks up all of them and slings them over his back. Sly: Murray. no. Stop. Murray: aww, ok. Murray drops them on the ground. Ras: um. Ok. That was odd... anyhow let's get a move on. 10 minutes later. Ras presses into his ear com. Ras: Summer! Where are you? We need fire support now! We are pinned down on the 64 floor! Summer: i see you Summer is on the roof of the other building, sniper rifle in position. Ras: we can handle the back. Eliminate the hostile in front of us. Summer: understood. Summer takes out a suppressor, thermal scope and range finder and adds attaches them. She zooms in on the skyscraper. The group is pinned down in a hallway. They managed to find cover but are taking fire from all sides. She sees a flame trooper running down the stairs about a floor above them. She waits till he reaches his comrades and shoots the fuel tank. It explodes, taking out all the hostiles in front of them. Summer: your clear, wait before busting out to the roof, it looks like they are setting up an ambush. Ras: Rodger, you got a solution? Summer: no. But dom does. The service elevator pings behind summer, she takes out her pistol and points it at it. However when it opens Felix walks out, followed by Dom. Who's driving the Jeep. Summer: what the hell are you doing? Don: getting rid of the hostiles on the roof. Sly: what's going on, why aren't we going forward? Ras: they are waiting for us outside those doors. We walk out, we die. Dom (through ear com): don't worry guys! Help is on the way! Carmelita: is that a armored Jeep? Just then, the Jeep comes flying off the top of the roof, headed right towards the roof. Both Felix and don are firing and screaming at the top of there lungs, with don on the machine gun. Summer on the other hand is driving with a straight face. They comes crashing down onto the roof killing 2 soldiers, don then shoots a group of mortar units and Felix sets fire to a auto AA gun. Carmelita: are.. are you for real? Ras: welcome to the squad. Let's move The group bust through the doors and start to gunn down the few soldiers running away yelling. Soon, the roof is taken. Ras: how did you even get the Jeep? Don: don't...worry...about...it. Summer: he ran screaming into a mortar group that had one. Murray: THE MURRAY WOULD HAVE LOVED TO BE THERE! Carmelita: now what? Ras: well, now we wait here and await word from the Russian army that they are ready to adv- Suddenly, it starts to snow, and a loud horn can be heard. Sly: what's that? Ras: my god... they really did have one. They all turn around to face a massive air ship, covered in black and red and armed to the teeth. Sly: what the hell is that? Ras: that is a RED air carrier. And we need to take it down, or it will kill us all. Ok sorry about the long wait. I've been having a lot of things to do IRL so it's been difficult. As summer break comes however, it should be easier to find time. I AM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR, PM MY KIK Carsonshmarson368 IF INTERESTED


	11. Chapter 11

AlllllllllllRIGHT YOU CUNTS THATS RIGHT, IM BACK BABY! I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE OR IF ANYONE WILL READ IT BUT I HEARD RASPUTIN ON THE RADIO TODAY SO IMMA RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER YEET

ok for real tho, I know my writing has been real shit. Not enough detail. Crap over all. I'll try and add more but hey, it's a fan fic.

*the air ship sounds its horn, its long and deep. The sound sounds like a whale but much much deeper. It's horn is followed with cheers from RED troopers down below, the sounds echo for a short bit before being drowned out by the sound of gunfire, explosions and the such. The snow has increased in its tenacity, however it's not completely blinding.

Ras: Felix, patch me in to head command at the Russian HQ. holo mode if you please.

Felix: yes sir.

*felix places a small cone shaped object onto the floor, and shortly after the insides of what appears to be a hastily constructed yet sturdy intelligence room appears in holographic form.

Russian commander: ah good. I was wondering how long it would take you. I suppose a man of your talents has devised a plan by now?

Ras: that depends commander, do I have access to spetsnaz?

Commander: if you have a cattle ranch and slaughter all your cows, what do you have now?

Ras: no shi-... understood...

Commander: good. 3 units of them for you comrade. Now let's hear that plan.

Ras: ok, Felix could you bring up Bentley for me?

*Felix nods and types a few things into his laptop and suddenly a web cam of Bentley in a computer room appears on the hologram

Bentley: what can I do for you Ras?

Ras: bring up the schematics of the RED airship that we stole.

Summer: when the hell did we steal a airship?

Coal: no, we just stole the schematics. (Ok sorry to break fourth wall but I'd just like to cover some things that are probably fucking your mind via confusion. Honestly the bastion-coal thing was a mistake. Auto correct fucked me and I was super tired writing that chapter. And the sickness won't be a problem for a while. So don't bitch please. Luv ya, Carson out)

*Bentley brings up a blue print of the blimp

Bentley: as you can see here, this ballon is not so simple to pop. Its covered in steel plates and has AA guns as well as howitzers, missile launchers and much much more attached to it. Oh and bombs. Lots and lots of bombs.

Commander: don't forget that it is basically a flying aircraft carrier

Bentley: that too. And that it's not full of the regular helium or other gasses, it's full of

F/371, which is non explosive or flammable till in extreme cold where the molecules can be close enough for energy transfer. Even if we pop it, they could easily seal it.

Ras: so what are our options Bentley?

Commander: I thought you said you had a plan!

Ras: I do, but I'm weighing my options

Sly: sounds like someone is full of it

Bentley: well we have a few options. We could try and commander it from the inside and then pop it from within or take control and use it, send fighters to launch an attack and have a 90% casualty rate, well just like the rest of these plans I should sa-

Ras: Welp don't worry about it. Here is the plan. My team and 2 spetsnaz (probably misspelling it) units will enter the main hanger and attempt to hold out as long as we can to create a diversion. Another unit will sky dive down onto the front and attempt to take control of the bridge to take the entire blimp.

Sly: and if it fails?

Ras: that's where you come in. If the team is unable to take control you are to take this

*he hands him a small white pulsating crystal

And break it in half and run like hell. You don't need to know how it works or where I got it. That is a story for the bar when we get home.

Sly: so, a very semi complicated plan with a team of odd characters? Seems normal to me.

Murray: ah, just like the good old days

Bentley: Murray it wasn't THAT long ago

Murray: to the Murray it is *sniffles

Commander: enough chit chat. We need to get in that blimp ASAP. I had my techies run some programs, and they calculated that with that blimp now, RED should take the city and over run us in about 3 hours.

Ras: understood. We will meet you at the airfield in 10 minutes. Ras out.

*he presses a button and the screen turns off. He turns to face his team. Now all gearing up again, sharpening blades, restocking mags. Adjusting sights. And of course. Exchanging empty highly flammable flamethrower fuel tanks for the next best thing. Propane and gasoline.

Ras grins

Ras: alright guys, who's up for some team building exercises?

Hello again! This one won't be long because tomorrow imma give u guys the juicy chapter(s) tomorrow. But it's 4 am and I'm tired. So imma upload and shleep. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

This is taking longer then expected. Apologies

*five minutes later, the team has entered an APC

Sly: so coal, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you

Coal: what is it?

Sly: do YOU think that Antarctica qualifies as a desert?

Coal: well...to me, no. From a scientific view, definitely.

Carmelita: wait, Antartica is a desert?

Coal: well technically yes. Very little rain fall, barren landscape and harsh wind storms. It does qualify.

Dom: so why do you say it don't count?

Coal: well, to me at least, a desert HAS to have sand. That simple.

Dom: why?

Felix: because he grew up in the desert, dummkoph.

Ras: coal grew up in the desert. Antartica is a desert. These are both facts.

*the others look confused at Ras, all but summer who laughs

Summer: look, I don't think it qualifies as a desert but hey, Gubba nub nub doo rah kah.

*ras laughs

Felix: I don't get it.

Ras: don't worry about it. Inside joke.

*10 minutes later, after an intense argument over if fruit loops do actually taste different flavors, the team boards another VTOL

Ras: alright here's the news from the rest of the world.

*he pulls up a hologram video of what appears to be a montage of bloody riots

Ras: This, is Beijing. And more and more city's around the world are having this happen. Mainly in Europe, east Asia, Venezuela, the Kongo and in Alaska and the Yukon, these two are mainly just RED invaders though. RED has cells all across the world starting this shit. And the reason it's so successful is well... because it's successful. The RED propaganda devision is saying that pretty much, at this point, global communism is possible, but only with "the swift and powerful globally revolution by the people". Bullshit if I say so. Currently the US has declared a state of emergency as well as almost all other nations. We win here, we really demoralize RED by a ton. Taking or destroying this ship would also be huge for us here. As this is basically REDs field HQ and is needed for them to carry out a long siege needed to take the capital. Remember boys,-

*Carmelita coughs

Ras: right sorry, and girls. This is not a battle for just one city. This is a battle for Russia, no, the world. But hey, no pressure. We're all here just to have fun right?

Pilot: everyone strap in but sly. Sly, prepare to jump.

*everyone buckles up in their seats but sly, he walks over to a duck tape square with "stand here and prepare to be like a bird" scratched on to the metal in Russian.

Ras: remember sly, your main objective is to make sure that if we are unable to capture the ship, bring it down. Do NOT get caught or raise any alarms, or we are all screwed.

Murray: so... your telling him to do what he does for a living?

Ras: pretty much.

Pilot: we are approaching the ship, deploying EMP flairs, wait for my cue to jump sly

*the back of the vtol opens up and bellow it is the black puffs and AA, bellow that is the business district of Moscow, most of the buildings have sustained damage, and RED has destroyed most of the massive skyscrapers in an attempt to stop snipers. The smell of gunpowder is accompanied with a hint of napalm.

Pilot: deploying flairs, be ready to jump!

*blue pulsating electric masses pop out behind the vtol, and like a magnet suck in missiles. When they reach it, it's like someone just pulled the plug on it, as all the lights go off and it just starts to drop

Pilot: assume position!

*sly kneels down like a track runner waiting for the starting gun

Carmelita: sly I just got you back, don't go running off dying on me again now.

Sly: no promises, I'm not good at those.

Pilot: wait! Wait!... GO GO GO GO

*sly runs up and jumps off the plane, right into an AA puff. He coughs and rubs his eyes. When he opens them he can see the top of the massive airship. It's design is a classic yet has hints of modernization. Steal coverings stick out over the grey fabric like roof covering a house. But this house is heavily armed and full of communists. So more of a Vietnam during the Cold War house. Sly quickly pulls his shoot and lands on the top of the blimp.

Ok sly, you've infiltrated two Flying Fortress before, this one shouldn't be different.

*he presses in his ear piece

Bentley, do you read me?

*tatic

Sly: Bentley come in!

Bentley: sorry sly, I'm here. I told Ras we shouldn't buy our vital communications system from com corp but noooooo we get a much cheaper and cost effective package from a bootleg Japanese rip off!

*sly takes out his ear piece to exam it, he glances at it then puts it back in

Sly: Bentley, these are the same pieces Interpol uses. But hey, it's only an highly respected massive crime fighting organization, what do they know?

Bentley: har har har, now get to the hat mr."my GF is a cop I know more then someone with a college degree in tech"

*sly grins before crawling up to a metal hatch and jumping down into an air duct.

Bentley: alright sly, keep going forward for a bit and you should get right above the main gas tank room. Then just stay there until we take the blimp.

Sly: come on Bentley! What's the fun in just staying put?

Bentley: oh no, don't you get any ideas we aren't gunna jeopardize the mission bec-

*suddenly an explosion rocks the ship, followed by sirens and yelling.

Sly: five bucks says Murray just kicked some commie butt.

Bentley: I'm betting my money on dom thought it was a good idea to use explosives on a ballon high above a city full of civilians.

Inter com system: all units! We have a breach at the docking bay! Report to battle stations via plan number 27! And don't get close to the hippo!

Bentley: darn.

Sly: looks like someone's buying me a drink.

Bentley: get going sly...

You know, Sergio would have loved this. He always loved birds, I'd catch him starting up at a hawk caring to its baby's way before roll-call.

*the lounge is a medium sized room, complete with a couch, TV, minibar, pool table and cards table set. Four snow leopards are playing poker with one clearly about to make a ton of money, that or lose and go get waisted. Two others are playing pool, three are watching TV and Dimitri and Ivan are at the bar, with Dimitri behind the bar.

Bear watching TV: he always was a gentle giant, don't you think so Sasha?

Snow leopard about to win a ton of money: well that depends on your perspective vlad

Female wolf who is dressed more formally then the rest, who are all wearing casual wear: what do you mean?

Sasha, I mean Natalia, that if you were the one on the wrong side of the barrel, you thought very differently.

*laughter

Natalia: alright comrades, after the poker game squad 14 should get dressed and ready, your break is over in 10 minutes.

Sasha: alright, show em comrades.

*she flips over a flush.

Natalia: aw someone is gunna get drunk tonight

*flips over a royal flush

Sasha: what! How?! You cheated!

*suddenly, an alarm goes off

Intercom: all units, we are approaching Moscow, battle positions everyone. Good luck comrades, remember, Mother Russia is depending on you all.

Natalia: alright you heard the man, my squad with me to the armory, the rest of you to your dutys.

Squad 14: yes ma'm.

*both squads rush out, 13 to the right, squad 7 to the left. After a brief walk they reach the armory.

Natalia: I have to go confirm our orders, get changed and equipped and stand in

front of your locker.

*five minutes later (no, I will not write a changing scene you horny bastards)

Natalia: alright let's do this. Reaper!

Dimitri: armed and ready squad leader!

Natalia: weapon check!

Dimitri: 12 gage SP-23 shot gun with punisher and slug rounds ready ma'm!

Natalia: heavy!

Vlad: armed and ready squad leader!

Natalia: WC!

Vlad: 7.62 caliber mini gun ma'm!

Marksman!

Sasha: armed and ready squad leader!

Natalia: WC!

Sasha: standard RED close quarters steady shot, CQ double S, ma'm!

Natalia: medic!

Ivan: armed and ready squad leader!

Natalia: WC!

Ivan: standard RED auto rifle ma'm!

Natalia: alright comrades, we are to guard the main control room in case of a boarding. Let's move.

Ras: Murray! What the hell re you doing?

Murray: sorry Ras, the Murray got carried away.

Ras: alright, find cover everyone! We have to hold as long as possible until the bridge is taken!

Dom: hey Felix.

Felix: yes dom?

Dom: 20 bucks says I get more kills then you.

Felix: again? Didn't you learn the last time?

Dom: no no no, last game you cheated somehow. But I have a solution. Summer!

Summer: what?

Dom: keep count of how many kills each of us get?

Summer: hell no! Why would I do that?

Felix: because you want a free drink that I'll buy with doms money when I win.

Summer:...alright I'm down. Only if I can be in as well.

Dom: fine, but don't think no ones gunna count how many kills you get!

Ras: will all of you shut the hell up! We got hostiles incoming!

Dom: don't worry about it.

*suddenly, three squads of RED units come running in from the left, center and right entry ways. As soon as they all reach the entry way dom pulls a detonator and all three entry ways blow up, killing al pursuers.

Coal: when the hell did you set that up?

Dom: while Murray was setting of the alarm. Dummy. Oh and that's 15 for me already.

*russian yelling can be heard down the hallways, followed by multiple foot steps then pops. Grenades fly out of all three. Instead of exploding however they release smoke. Followed by gun shots from both sides.

Carmelita (in her head): god dammit sly. Don't you die on me.

Hey there big guy!

Guard: what the fu-

*sly slaps the bear in the face with the hook part of his cane, before leaping up over him and giving him a pound on the brain. He leaps off the guards head onto the other one, and jumps off him and turns around. The momentum of the jump forces the guard down, and sly quickly tasers him.

Sly: alright, first two of the day, not bad huh Bentley?

Bentley: I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang in the hanger have 32 by now.

Bentley: yikes Bentley, no need to be so harsh.

*sly starts to walk across the catwalk in the main gas room that controls all the gasses used to have the airship his left and right are massive metal cylinders full of the gas. Bellow him are even more. Lots, lots more.

Sly: so tell me Bentley, just how does Ras seem to know RED so well?

Bentley: he has been fighting them his whole life sly, obviously he knows everything about them. Duh.

Sly: I guess your right. Kinda like me and Carm?

*Bentley chuckles

Bentley: sort of, but Ras has been fucking RED way longer then you have with carm!

Sly: oh you little-

*Bentley is now laughing hard.

Sly: well, at least my girlfriend didn't leave me for a skunk!

*Bentley stops laughing

Bentley: not cool man. Not cool.

Did you hear that?

No.

Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I heard a VTOL

Sasha we are on a massive airship, I'm sure it's the engi-

*all of a sudden, an explosion rocks the entire bridge, and a hole is opened right above the bridge entry way. The bridge is room that is at the very front of the airship. It's full of computers, data screens and the such, and almost looks like a mini mission control. At the very front is another room, in it is the captain and first and second mates. The captain has in his hands a staple of airships. A wooden wheel. While primitive it is and has been perfect for airships due to its light weight and tight controls. Spetsnaz comes fast-roping in from the hole, guns blazing.

Natalia: POSITIONS EVERYONE!

*the soft wir of a mini gun can be heard, before the mini gun starts letting out what sounds like a very very loud buzzing sound.

Vlad: (incomprehensible Russian battle cry)

*the squad takes cover behind the now deserted computers and desks, and so does the boarders.

Natalia: command we have a problem, the bridge has been breached over, bridge has been breached.

Commander: roger, sending reinforcements ASAP, don't let the take the bridge at all costs.

Natalia: understood

*Sasha peaks up over her cover and picks off 3 enemy's before being shot in the shoulder

Sasha: AUUUUUGH, YOU MOTHER FUCKIN GOD DAM SONS OF-

*she stands up and unloads her entire mag into the general area of the shot before sitting back down

Natalia: Ivan! Go to work!

Ivan: understood ma'm

*ivan starts to patch up Sasha, meanwhile each side exchanges shots with each other. The invaders numbers keep growing and soon the squad is forced back to right in front of the piloting room, the captain still piloting during the fight.

Natalia: command, we are being over run, where the hell is our support!

Mysterious voice: put on your gas masks.

Natalia: wait what?

*static

Natalia: everyone! Masks on!

*almost as soon as the last mask is on a canister is thrown in the room. The gun fire stops. Silence. Then a hissing sound from the canister, as a green gas starts to pour out from it, choking the soldiers. In from the entry way walks someone in a black and red RED commander uniform, in a gas mask of course.

Natalia: who..who are you?

Sly! Sly do you read me!

Sly: I read you Ras, what is it?

Ras: they couldn't take the bridge, someone gassed the entire thing! Take this ship down and get the hell out of there!

Sly: understood, is carm ok?

Ras: no, she's been shot, we are pretty sure she will make it but only if we can get her to a hospital for surgery soon. It's in deep.

Sly: oh..ok... I'll finish the job and get out. Sly: god dammit carm. You are NOT allowed to die.

Bentley: well ya better hurry up and crack that crystal, or-

*the ear piece shatters from a small shot to it.

Sly: what the hell?!

*he turns around and sees the same commander from before. Now walking towards him with a very, very teethe sword (lots of little cuts into it, like little C's cut out from it)

Sly: who are you?

*the figure says nothing but keeps walking. Sly turns and cracks the crystal into one of the tanks. In no time at all it explodes in a fiery boom. Sly is forced back by the explosion and the figure starts running at him. He jumps up through a hatch to the top of the ship, while more and more explosions go off down below, the figure jumps up as well. The two now have weapons drawn on top of a exploding and falling airship.

Sly: it's over. The airship is coming down and so is RED. Show yourself.

Figure: I beg to differ

*the figure takes off its mask, and as it does an explosion between the two forces sly back and clouds the view. As sly stands up he sees an almost demonic figure walking towards him.

Hello sly, did you miss me? Says Penelope.

Sly: how did you? What?

Penelope: look I'd love to chat, but not now. Trust me though. We WILL meet soon.

*Penelope thrusts at sly with her sword and before sly can block it, it strikes him in his side.

Sly: AHHHHHHHH!

*Penelope smiles before grabbing slys parachute and opening it before kicking him (literally) off the ship. The last thing sly sees of her is her grinning before turning around. But before sly can see her walk away, something hits him in his head.

And then darkness.

Ok! Sorry about the delay and the even shiteyer writing! I'm going on a long car ride tomorrow so you know what that means! More writing! If you would be so kind to check out the poll I'm going to post, it would help me a lot! Carson out!


End file.
